1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus that resists corrosion during a manufacturing process thereof, and the organic light emitting display apparatus can have a remarkably increased yield.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, organic light emitting display apparatuses refer to display apparatuses including organic light emitting devices. The organic light emitting devices include a pixel electrode, a counter electrode disposed opposite the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and including a light emitting layer.
An organic light emitting display apparatus can be classified as an active matrix display or a passive matrix display according to a driving method of the organic light emitting devices. In an active matrix display apparatus, a thin film transistor (TFT) of each of a plurality of sub-pixels controls the emission of light from the sub-pixel. In a passive matrix display apparatus, a plurality of electrodes arranged in a matrix shape controls the emission of light from a plurality of sub-pixels. In the case of the active matrix display apparatus, counter electrodes of a plurality of sub-pixels are generally formed as one body and contact an electrode power supply line positioned outside a display area.
The electrode power supply line is covered by an insulating layer that exposes at least a part of the electrode power supply line. The counter electrode contacts the exposed part of the electrode power supply line. However, before forming the counter electrode to contact the electrode power supply line during the manufacturing thereof, a process of exposing a part of the electrode power supply line outside the insulating layer is performed. Thus, the surface of the electrode power supply line is oxidized during the exposing process. As a result, contact resistance is increased in the subsequently-formed structure in which the electrode power supply line contacts with counter electrode.